Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mobile terminal with enhanced user convenience to enable the user to obtain a desired image through a camera and a method for controlling the mobile terminal.
Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Meanwhile, as mobile terminals equipped with a camera are widely used, the user can perform image capture by using a camera installed in a mobile terminal anytime and anywhere. Accordingly, the user may have to adjust camera settings properly according to the surroundings when he or she wants to take an image from the camera; however, there may be cases in which the user finds it difficult to operate the camera. Therefore, a mobile device with which the user can easily capture an image without being involved in a complicated operation of a camera is needed.